


Wonderful Christmas Time

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snow, Snowboard, argue, aspen - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Louis ma dość rodzinnych kłótni i postanawia wyjechać z Harrym na święta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Christmas Time

_dla mojego najdroższego skarba, którego bolał brzuszek_  
_może to być jednym z prezentów na święta?_

 

 

Grudzień, to czas wyjazdów, spotkań rodzinnych, wspólnych świąt, prezentów i potraw wigilijnych. To także czas odpoczynku, lenistwa, piosenek świątecznych, ciepłych swetrów, kominka, choinki w salonie i zapachu pierników oraz mandarynek.

Chyba, że masz dość kłócących się jak co roku rodzin, dość wymiany zdań jaka szkoła będzie najodpowiedniejsza dla twoich bliźniaków, dość Robina i Dana, którzy kłócą się o miejsce na podjeździe pod twoim pięknie przystrojonym domem. Co z tego, że w tym roku postawiłeś dmuchanego mikołaja i bałwana, którego dostałeś z przeceny w Walmarcie, skoro nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi? Dość Jay i Anne, i kolejnej kłótni o to, która potrawa powinna wyjść pierwsza na wigilijny stół. Dość Gemmy i Lottie podbierających sobie kosmetyki przed uroczystością. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy są pomalowane, czy nie. Dość Zayna i Liama, którzy mają tę samą wymówkę co roku by zostawać na noc. Niall grający na gitarze akurat zawsze był w porządku.

-Nie, mamo. Powiedziałem, nie. To już jest postanowione. W tym roku z Harrym i dziećmi wyjeżdżamy na święta do Aspen. Wystarczy nam waszych bezsensownych sporów. Święta to czas jednoczenia się i zgody, a jaki wy dajecie przykład naszym dzieciom? -Louis wziął na ręce Doriana, który po raz kolejny zaczął rysować po ścianie palcami brudnymi od masy na pierniki, podczas gdy Aaron grzecznie wycinał kształty choinek i gwiazdek.

-Na boga Dorian, dlaczego nie możesz brać przykładu z brata? -fuknął, gdy ten zaczął brudzić mu włosy i oblizywać palce.

-Daj mi go. -Niall mówiąc z pełnymi ustami wszedł do kuchni opierając się o kolumnę i wyciągnął ręce do chłopczyka, na co ten uderzył go przypadkowo ręką w twarz.

-Tatuś wrócił! -wyrwał się z rąk Nialla podbiegając do swojego taty od razu gdy usłyszał dźwięk znajomego wystukiwanego rytmu ozdobną kołatką na drzwiach.

-Mmm, czuję pierniki? Hej robaczku! Jak było w szkole? Gdzie twój brat? -odstawił teczkę i pocałował go długo w czoło przez ciemne loki po czym odstawił na podłogę. Przykucnął wyciągając ręce do Aarona, który poprawiał niezdarnie okulary. Harry wycisnął kilka całusów na jego buźce biorąc na ręce.

-Kolejna uwaga, tym razem za bicie się z kolegą na przerwie i jedynka z biologii, natomiast Aaron przygotowuje się do olimpiady z matematyki. -powiedział Louis powoli podchodząc do męża i owijając go ramionami gdy ten odstawił chłopca.

-Ścisły umysł, lubię to. -Harry czule pocałował usta Louisa po czym spojrzał w dół na syna czochrając jego grzywkę.

-Tak trzymaj dzieciaku. -puścił mu oczko i ostatni raz cmoknął wargi Louisa.

-Jak praca, Lou? Znajomi Liama załatwili wszystkie formalności co do domku w Aspen.

-To świetnie! Nic ciekawego, dziś poszedł ostatni projekt, salon. Ruszam dopiero w styczniu.

-Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Co na obiad? Rozmawiałeś już z mamą?

-Potrawka z kurczaka, i tak, Louis coś wspominał, ale to przecież jakieś nieporozumienie, co to za pomysł? Witaj Harry. -wyższy pocałował jej policzek posyłając niepewny uśmiech. -Witaj, mamo.

-H, proszę, możesz się zająć przez chwilę chłopcami? Zaraz podam obiad, my też jeszcze nie jedliśmy.

Harry przytaknął na co wziął pod pachę Doriana i zaczął razem z nim gonić Aarona do ich bawialni.

Louis odetchnął z ulgą wracając do rozmowy, gdy Niall siedział na murku w kuchni.

-Louis, co to za bunt? Już dawno nie jesteś nastolatkiem, a chłopcy potrzebują pełnej rodziny w święta. Nie zgadzam się.

-Powiedziałem, my już podjęliśmy decyzję. Mamo, przez całe 10 lat jest to samo, daj nam-

-Ho, ho, ho! Tutaj dziadek Robin z najpiękniejszą- o chol-era! -Robin nie przemyślał tego i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami uderzając choinką we framugi, po czym cofnął się i wszedł do środka pod innym kątem.

-Z najpiękniejszą choinką, którą udało mi się zdobyć!

Louis schował twarz w dłoniach i odetchnął głośno licząc do dziesięciu po czym postanowił zainterweniować.

-Robin, w tym roku nie robimy świąt u nas w domu. Wyjeżdżamy z dziećmi do Aspen. -powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił.

-Słyszysz go? Dalej przy tym zostaje. Robin powiedz mu- co to do cholery za choinka? -Jay dotknęła igieł po czym pokręciła głową.

-Są ostre. Tutaj biegają dzieci, nie chcę żeby niepotrzebnie się ukuły, mogłeś to przemyśleć i kupić choinkę z miękkimi igłami. -powiedziała stanowczo.

-Gdyby jeszcze były z miękkimi! Czy ty zawsze musisz się do czegoś przyczepić? To była dobra cena!

-Dziadek! -bliźniaki podbiegły do Robina na co ten przywitał się z nimi ciepło.

-Robin, wynieś to stąd. -rozkazała Jay.

-Jędza.

-Stary, ch-

-Wystarczy! O tym mówię! Wy wciąż nie rozumiecie o co mi chodzi?! Wszyscy wyjdźcie! Niall, ty też! -zmieszani powoli zaczęli się ubierać i bez słowa opuścili dom Tomlinsonów.

-Dokończę te pierniki i pakujemy się. Nie wytrzymam tutaj dłużej. -Harry przytulił mocno starszego po czym musnął jego czoło.

-Pomyśl, już jutro, tylko my i dzieci będziemy w ciepłym, drewnianym domku przystrojonym przez śnieg. Spędzimy razem wigilię, niezapomniane chwile. Nauczymy młodych jeździć na snowboardzie.

-Dziękuję Harry, nie wiem, jak mielibyśmy to wytrzymać.

Louis podał obiad swoim pociechom, a gdy chłopcy poszli odrabiać lekcje, szatyn zaczął przystrajać pierniki. Harry po zjedzonym obiedzie umył naczynia. Kiedy skończył, stanął za Louisem obejmując go ciasno w pasie. Złożył krótki pocałunek na jego karku, powoli wędrując ustami do szyi. Całował go dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku małych stópek w skarpetkach, biegnących do kuchni.

*

Przez pół nocy Harry z Louisem pakowali walizki i wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne na święta, włącznie z prezentami dla dzieci. Liam obiecał, że jego znajomi dopilnują, by domek był przystrojony w środku jak i na zewnątrz, włącznie z dużą choinką pełną ozdób, żeby zmieścić pod nią wszystkie ogromne kartony z zabawkami. Nad ranem byli gotowi do wyjazdu, ubrani w zimowe, ciepłe kurtki i inne okrycia.

-Wstajemy wstajemy, no już, Dorian, musisz mi pomóc. -Harry zaczął najpierw powoli ubierać jednego chłopca, a po chwili drugiego. Razem z Louisem wynieśli ich do vana, sadzając na fotelikach i zapinając szczelnie w pasy.

Louis odetchnął cicho zamykając dokładnie dom po czym schował klucze do plecaka i wsiadł do samochodu, wcześniej spędzając kilka chwil w ramionach Harrego.

*

Jadąc do Aspen omijali naprawdę magiczne widoki, wokół nich rozkładały się pasma gór, obsypanych śniegiem i piękna droga prowadząca do jeszcze lepszego miejsca.

Po drodze zatrzymali się przy McDrive, czego zdecydowanie Louis później żałował.

-Proszę złożyć zamówienie. -Harrego ponaglał głos kasjerki.

-To co w końcu bierzemy?

-Nie mogę ich uspokoić! Dorian!

-To twoja krew, zrób coś, ja kieruję!

-Nie bij mnie, suko! -wykrzyczał do Aarona, który naprawdę zirytowany przykrymi żartami brata oddawał mu ciosy. Louis szybko przeszedł na tył vana i rozdzielił ich sadzając Doriana całkiem z tyłu samochodu.

-Dosyć! -Louis wrzasnął łapiąc się za głowę. -Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś takich słów?! Natychmiast przeproś brata! -wykrzyczał, na co Dorian cicho mruknął.

-Co mam zamówić?! -wyraźnie zirytowany Harry zapytał po raz kolejny.

-Weź cokolwiek!

Po kilkunastu minutach jedli w ciszy. Harry zamówił im sporo zestawów, więc było w czym wybierać. Stanęli na parkingu przy restauracji, nie obyło się bez rzucania w siebie opakowaniami po jedzeniu.

Kilka godzin później byli na miejscu. Domek mieścił się na wzgórzu, obok dużego luksusowego hotelu. Goście domków również mogli korzystać z hotelowych atrakcji, było to zdecydowanie jedno z droższych miejsc. Harry poprawił włosy po czym wyszedł z samochodu, gdzie podał rękę recepcjoniście, który udostępnił im schronienie.

-Wypas! -krzyknął Dorian wbiegając na łóżko piętrowe, a za nim wbiegł Aaron, jednak potknął się na schodach. Nie zniechęciło go to, jedynie poprawił okulary i udał się do drugiego piętrowego łóżka.

-Na pewno kłóciliby się, kto ma spać na górze, więc Liam załatwił drugie łóżko piętrowe.

-Pomyślałeś o wszystkim. -Louis wycisnął pocałunek na ustach Harrego. -Dziękuję. -powiedział bezgłośnie w usta swojego męża i zabrali się za wnoszenie reszty bagaży.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Harry rozpalił w kominku, natomiast Louis postanowił poważnie porozmawiać z Dorianem o jego zachowaniu. Harry razem z Aaronem zajęli miejsce przy kominku na wygodnych kocach, ubrani w świąteczne swetry. Aaron opowiadał tacie o swoich postępach w nauce i co chciałby dostać na święta. Na szczęście, wszystkie prezenty które kupili z Louisem okazały się trafione.

-Tato, możemy pograć w scrabble? -Aaron wdrapał się na kolana Harrego, na co ten wziął go na plecy i razem udali się do drewnianej szafki, gdzie leżały gry. Gdy Harry w końcu znalazł pudełko, rozłożył planszę i wygodnie usiadł na sofie z synem.

*

-Twój ruch. -Harry skupiony patrzył na planszę widząc jak Aaron nadgryza wargę i stara się rozszyfrować słowo.

-Tato?

-Tak?

-Czy ja wyglądam jak kujon?

-Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? -Harry poprawił się na kanapie i przysunął do syna.

-Ludzie z klasy się śmieją, że nie mam dziewczyny, bo mam okulary i ubieram się jak kujon. Ale ja lubię się tak ubierać. Coś w tym złego? I umiem matematykę. To oznacza, że jestem kujonem.

-Aaron, ja przecież też noszę koszule i ubieram się elegancko na codzień. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

-Ale Doriana ubiera tata Louis, Dorian jest popularny, a ja nie.

-Dorian lubi ubierać się sportowo, ponieważ jego hobby to piłka nożna i pasuje do niego ten strój. Chodzi na treningi. Do ciebie natomiast pasują koszule, bo wolisz naukę skarbie i elegancki styl. Uczęszczasz na koło matematyczne. -Harry uniósł jego podbródek zerkając mu w oczy, uśmiechnął się szeroko chcąc dodać mu więcej pewności siebie.

-Ale Dorian ma dziewczynę. Podoba mi się jedna i boję się z nią porozmawiać. Dorian wygląda lepiej.

-Synu, ty i Dorian jesteście identyczni.

-Tato, czy mogę przestać nosić okulary?

-Przecież je lubisz. Tato czasem nosi okulary, wujek Niall, -wyliczał.

-Lubię, ale są obciachowe i wyglądam w nich jak kujon.

-Kochanie, nie możesz nosić soczewek. Będą sprawiały ci wielki problem. Obiecuję ci, że po świętach pojedziemy do sklepu i wybierzemy ci najbardziej wystrzałowe oprawki jakie tylko znajdziemy. Jak się nazywa ta dziewczyna? -Harry wciągnął go na kolana przytulając do siebie, na co Aaron nieśmiało szepnął.

-Jasmin.

-Jasmin na pewno zwróci na ciebie uwagę dzięki tym oprawkom. Kocham cię synu i nie myśl, że jesteś gorszy. Jesteś wspaniałym i mądrym dzieckiem. Masz 7 lat i twoja inteligencja mnie powala. -Aaron wtulił się w jego klatkę wzdychając cicho.

-Dzięki tato.

-Czas na kąpiel, a po niej idziecie spać, jutro wigilia, musicie być wyspani. Mamy dla was z tatą niespodziankę na jutrzejszy poranek. -Harry podniósł się ze zmęczonym chłopcem i dołączył w łazience do Doriana i Louisa.

Louis napuścił wody do wanny wlewając dużo płynu o zapachu mandarynek, by zrobić wiele piany, po czym włożyli do kąpieli obu chłopców. Harry został z nimi by pobawić się gumowymi kaczkami, natomiast Louis ubrał ciepłe skarpetki i czekał na Harrego, aż ten wróci po wykąpaniu ich i utuleniu do snu.

Dorian podczas kąpieli przeprosił swojego brata i zasypał go buziakami. Louis wytłumaczył mu, że Aaron ma odrobinę mniej siły od niego i Dorian musi się nim opiekować także w szkole i nie pozwalać innym dzieciom mu dokuczać. Dorianowi spodobała się ta rola i postanowił już zawsze odpowiadać za brata.

Znajomi Liama byli także fanami serialu Przyjaciele i dzięki temu Louis mógł obejrzeć kilka odcinków z płyt DVD.

*

-Myślałem, że nigdy nie przestaną rozmawiać. Tak się nakręcili na tę niespodziankę, ale nic im nie powiedziałem. Obiecuję. -Harry przyłożył dłoń do piersi wślizgując się pod koc Louisa i owijając go ramionami w pasie. Louis momentalnie się rozluźnił i wtulił w ciepłe ciało bruneta.

-Tu jest tak przyjemnie, zakochałem się w tym miejscu.

-Ja też, chłopcy także są zachwyceni. -Harry wyznaczył ścieżkę pocałunków na szyi szatyna. Louis chciał górować nad Harrym, co poskutkowało tym, że znaleźli się na podłodze i przeturlali obok kominka.

-Musimy być cicho. Nie możemy ich obudzić. -Louis przytaknął na co zaczął rozpinać koszulę Harrego nie przestając go całować. Ta chwila była tylko dla nich.  
Louis jęknął na uczucie mokrego języka przebiegającego po swoim sutku po tym jak Harry zdjął z niego koszulkę. Brunet mógł poczuć uśmiech szatyna na swojej skórze.

-Minęło tyle czasu, a ty wciąż działasz na mnie z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. -wymamrotał patrząc na Harrego, który był kompletnym bałaganem i jęknął przeciągle czując tarcie przy swoim kroczu.

Harry odczuwając także nacisk mężczyzny ocierał się przez chwilę biodrami w szybkim tempie całując go niechlujnie. Louis sapał głośno spragniony Harrego.

Kochali się naprawdę długo. Louis poruszał się z każdą chwilą zwiększając tempo pchnięć. Harry zamknął oczy i przyłożył piąstkę do ust dusząc w sobie jęki. Ruchy Louisa były szybkie, nieregularne i za każdym z nich zahaczał o prostatę młodszego.

-Tak Harry, jesteś taki dobry. -Louis gruchał trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach. Harry zapłakał do ucha drapiąc mocno plecy szatyna i zostawiając ślady na jego gardle poprzez gryzienie a następnie łagodzące lizanie.

Po kilku godzinach, zmęczeni trafili do łazienki, biorąc gorący prysznic. Ich sypialnia była na piętrze, panował w niej wspaniały klimat. Mężczyźni opadli na duże łóżko i zasnęli w swoich ramionach mocno w siebie wtuleni.

*

-Dori, myślisz, że śpią? Czy udają? -chłopiec wyszeptał do swojego brata i stanął przy drzwiach do ich sypialni.

Dorian wszedł powoli na łóżko po czym Harry otworzył sennie jedno oko i przyłożył palec do ust wychodząc cicho z łóżka. Postanowił razem z dziećmi zrobić śniadanie Louisowi.

*

-Co za grat, dlaczego ja ciebie posłuchałem? -Robin lamentował kierując swoje słowa do Dana i kopnął w oponę jego samochodu. Byli w połowie drogi do Aspen i stali teraz na stacji benzynowej oczekując na pomoc.

Robin pocierał ramiona rękoma kręcąc głową, by odrobinę się rozgrzać. Anne, Jay, siostry Louisa i Gemma, Zayn, Liam i Niall siedzieli w samochodzie kłócąc się między sobą. Van nadawał się do odholowania i niewiadomo czy znalazłoby się tyle miejsc, żeby wszystkich pomieścić.

Dan wściekły trzasnął drzwiami po wymianie zdań z Jay. Robin w końcu nie wytrzymał i wściekle się na niego rzucił. Wyglądało to tak, że Robin z wyciągniętymi pięściami starał się uderzyć mężczyznę, podskakując przed nim komicznie, lecz ten za każdym razem uciekał. W końcu Robin złapał Dana i przyparł do maski samochodu starając się ścisnąć jego szyję.

-Gdyby nie twój złom, już dawno-bylibyśmy-u-dzieci! -Dan przekręcił się i teraz trzymał Robina przy masce samochodu. -Ty cholerny-

Nie dokończył, Anne nie mogła na to patrzeć i szarpnęła Danem by puścił Robina.

-Co się z wami dzieje?! Uspokójcie się! Chodzi o dobro naszych dzieci i wnuków, racja? Nie możemy chociaż raz udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze?! Dla nich?! Wyjechali do jakiegoś obcego miasta żeby spędzić święta, bo mają nas dość! Nie rozumiecie?!

Dan i Robin stali skruszeni jak nastolatkowie po bójce słuchający nauczyciela. Wszyscy powoli opuścili samochód i zdecydowali pogodzić się chociaż na te jedne święta.

*

-Och skarbie, daj spokój, nie bój się poruszyć! Zjedź do mnie! -Louis stał trochę dalej i niżej od Aarona, który kurczowo trzymał się nóg Harrego, ponieważ bał się poruszyć w desce snowboardowej. W końcu poprawił okulary i zjechał kilka metrów wpadając w ramiona Louisa.

-Brawo kochanie! Jestem z ciebie dumny!

Dorian bardzo szybko opanował jazdę na desce razem z Louisem pokonywał coraz odważniejsze tory przeszkód. Harry zamówił gorącą czekoladę dla drugiego syna i obserwował razem z nim swoją rodzinę siedząc na ławce.

Poprawił czapkę Aaronowi i zaczął opowiadać mu o zimie i mieście, w którym mają spędzić święta.

Po męczącej jeździe na sankach i snowboardzie, udali się do hotelowego basenu, gdzie czekało ich jacuzzi, hydromasaże i inne atrakcje. Aaron razem z Dorianem bawili się na zjeżdżalniach, natomiast Harry i Louis relaksowali się w jacuzzi.

Chłopcy byli całkowicie bezpieczni pod opieką ratowników, dzięki temu mogli przez jakiś czas zająć się sobą.

*

Wieczorem, kiedy na niebie pojawiła się pierwsza gwiazdka, rodzina Tomlinson zajęła miejsce przy stole. Wszystko było przygotowane przez pracowników hotelu i dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Potrawy wyglądały naprawdę dobrze, w tle dało się słyszeć świąteczne piosenki, a choinka była wręcz zasłonięta przez ilość prezentów.

Gdy chłopcy zjedli trochę potraw, zabrali się za odpakowywanie prezentów. Byli naprawdę zadowoleni z tego co dostali.

-Ten jest dla taty Harrego! -Dorian podał mu prezent.

-Dla mnie? O proszę, ciekawe co to. -Harry ciekawy zaczął odpakowywać prezent.

-Skąd mikołaj wiedział, że taki chciałem? Jest wspaniały, dziękuję mikołaju. -Harry udał, że patrzy w niebo po czym puścił oczko do Louisa zakładając nowy zegarek.

-To dla taty Lou! -Aaron podał prezent swojemu tacie po czym usiadł obok niego.

Louis zaczął odpakowywać prezent po czym zasłonił twarz dłonią przez zaskoczenie.

-Są takie, jakie dokładnie chciałem! Dziękuję, mikołaju! -powiedział szczęśliwy i od razu założył nowe korki.

-Uwielbiam je! Skoro otworzyliśmy prezenty, czas na-

Louis zdziwiony spojrzał na wszystkich gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zdezorientowany otworzył, a przed nim stanęła cała ich rodzina.

-Przecież święta bez rodziny to nie święta. Przepraszamy was tak bardzo, dajcie nam szansę! -zaczął Dan i Louis kiwnął jedynie głową po czym przywitał się ze wszystkimi, tak samo Harry i bliźniaki.

Siedzieli razem przy stole jedząc świąteczne potrawy. Wszyscy wymienili się pozostałymi prezentami.

-Bylibyśmy szybciej, ale ten stary byk postanowił pojechać z nami zepsutym samochodem. -Robin uderzył Dana łokciem w brzuch, na co ten roześmiany chwycił go i zaczął pocierać jego głowę kostkami u dłoni.

Siedzieli do późna, śpiewając świąteczne piosenki. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, panował prawdziwy rodzinny klimat. Większość osób spała na podłodze w śpiworach, a kilka osób zmieściło się na łóżkach.

Następnego dnia, rodzina spędziła czas na długim spacerze w górach, dzięki czemu Harry i Louis mogli spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam. Zostali w domku, zamykając sypialnię na klucz.

Nie wychodzili z niej do przedpołudnia, dopóki nie trzeba było spakować się i wracać do domu. Kilka dni po świętach i sylwestra spędzili razem, całą rodziną.  


_Jednak w święta, cuda dzieją się częściej. Wspaniały, rodzinny czas. Było tak, jak powinno być._

*

Pierwsze dni powrotu do pracy i szkoły były naprawdę trudne i ciężkie, po takim czasie odpoczynku i błogiego lenistwa. Harry tak jak obiecał, kupił Aaronowi nowe oprawki.

Chłopiec wygrał olimpiadę matematyczną i miał zapewnione miejsce w dobrej szkole z wysokim poziomem. Udało mu się także podbić serce Jasmin, której jednak obojętne było to, że Aaron miał okulary. Jej pasją także była matematyka i pasowali do siebie idealnie.

Dorian dbał o swojego brata. Nie pozwalał na złe traktowanie bliźniaka, jednak wciąż pozostał liderem szkoły.

Harry awansował w korporacji i dostał sporą podwyżkę, dzięki czemu Louis mógł zrobić nowy projekt i rozbudować ich dom o pracownię dla siebie i kilka innych pomieszczeń.

Louisowi także szło nieźle, stał się niezależnym architektem, który miał naprawdę sporo klientów, a w wolnym czasie grywał razem z Dorianem mecze na zawodach w jego szkole.

 

_Love_

_Wishes_

_Celebrate_

_Happiness_

**_Christmas_ **

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @dearhestyles


End file.
